


Heavey Hitter

by Idoknow



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, foster father and foster son, hermaphrodite, rude sex, street girl
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idoknow/pseuds/Idoknow
Summary: 托尼看到那孩子的时候差点在女人丰满的胸脯间迷迭香滑腻的香气中窒息了！
Relationships: Peter Parker bottom, Starker - Relationship, Tony Stark top, Tony Stark&Peter Parker - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	Heavey Hitter

托尼看到那孩子的时候差点在女人丰满的胸脯间迷迭香滑腻的香气里窒息了！

“看到喜欢的了？”他僵硬的脑袋被搬离那耸温暖芬芳的乳肉，“这个卡座的视野很好的，哪一个？指给我看，我给你安排。”

托尼冲着那个灵敏纤细的背影一个劲儿地抖动手指，生怕老板娘认错了人。

“换口味了？”女人坦荡地整理了一下滑落的前襟，轻车熟路地调侃她久违的老客人，“她可还是个未成年的小家伙呢，经不住你的折腾。”

她？托尼面红耳赤怒火中烧，又羞愧又气愤，在老板娘势在必得的揄揶笑容中他气势汹汹地把整个皮夹都甩在了桌子上。

“就他、她了，”托尼推着女人的大腿让她从自己身上下去，一副负心汉急色鬼的狼狈样子，更难堪的是他不知道怎么问出口他最关心的问题，“她还是个——”

“处女？”对方慢条斯理地捡过他的皮夹，“是的。本来说好的她不做这档子事儿，但是你这么慷慨，我也不好意思拒绝。”

彼得撞进洗手间的时候差点走错了方向，站在一排便池面前和背对着他的男人面面相觑了几秒钟才反应过来自己现在是个“女孩”，不走心地说了抱歉一闪身就藏到了隔壁女厕所的隔间里。  
彼得坐在马桶盖上，腿部和塑料冰冷的胶粘感让他忍不住挪动，实际上他比这要坐立难安。

他选在这个绝佳的地方，不起眼的二流欢场，法律边缘的灰色地带，同情心泛滥的老板娘，他放宽了心混迹其中，凭借着小巧但是丰润挺立的胸部，婴儿肥的轮廓柔和幼齿的脸蛋，纤细的骨架和柔嫩白皙的皮肤受到其他姑娘们的疼宠和照顾，还有老板娘百分百的信任。

单纯的小孩总是自作聪明，他以为自己迫不得已说了最诚挚的谎言，实际上他也被谎言蒙骗其中。他的口中自己是有钱养父手中的玩物，在老板娘眼中他就是有福不享的小蠢货。他以为自己的反抗值得同情和怜悯，要不然老板娘也不会摸着他的脸蛋承诺“给这个可怜的小宝贝一次自己选择的权利吧”；而精明的女人只把他看作送上门来的商品，好骗又好拿捏，还能满足某些尊贵又刁钻的客人的喜好。

而那个脸被女人的胸脯挤压到变形的男人，就算是只给彼得一个后脑勺他也能认出来。托尼微醺纵情的面庞像是一个拦截失败的弹出窗口一样在彼得眼前一闪而过，他又像是难堪又像是受伤一样红了眼眶。

托尼为人津津乐道的除了财富头脑相貌必须还有性生活，彼得不是没听过那些碎嘴，也不是没见过大清早穿着托尼的衬衫在家里闲逛的女人，甚至对他酒后乱性的糟糕样子镌骨铭心。可是亲眼目睹了托尼和别的女人缠绵暧昧，彼得就觉得做错了什么，他不应该直直地盯着那私密香艳的场景发呆，托尼也不应该再干这种一夜风流的事！

明明……彼得痛苦地掩面，委屈像是反胃一样挤压在喉口。他的谎话，除了隐姓埋名转换性别，没有一句是谎话！转换性别也算不上，他不过是隐瞒了自己的另一个性别而已。他是个双性人，这是他和托尼的秘密。托尼教会自己怎样使用卫生棉，那几天怎么用各种理由向体育老师请假，日常挑选什么程度的宽松上衣，怎样舒适又有成效地使用束胸，他早已习惯了害羞又坦诚地向托尼反馈自己的身体，托尼总是表现地从容又关爱。这才是彼得恐惧的，他不知道那天晚上托尼落在自己前胸的吻，是剥开了多少层伪装和拘束才袒露出来的。

“芭妮，你在里面吗？”彼得轻轻地咳嗽着缓解喉咙处的堵窒感，应答下来的时候转身按了抽水按钮。无论如何，彼得还是有成功之处，他不管是扮演男孩还是女孩都没受到任何的怀疑。他现在是个叫“芭妮”的小姑娘，他那点微不足道的自尊心还是阻止了他给自己取个卖弄风情的女名。但是“芭妮”真的挺适合他的，软乎乎的小兔子，姑娘们都夸老板娘有水平。

“是的，有什么事吗？”

“你能帮老板娘送香槟到楼上的包间吗？她有事抽不开身。”

“好的，没问题。”

彼得一脚实一脚虚地踏在松软的地毯上，冰冷的香槟桶贴在他裸露的臂弯上。彼得认定自己的自尊并不可笑，而托尼已经成功地瓦解很多了，最起码要留一点底线给他。或者是……缓冲也好。铜质的门牌暗昏昏地在眼前掠过，彼得赌气一样用膝盖顶开了沉重的松木门。他以为托尼是心疼他的，但是结果他不过是个没得到就抛掉的玩具，而这个冷酷无情的男人现在正在尽情地声色犬马。

蓬勃的水汽热烘烘地浇了彼得一身。他在门廊就闻到沐浴露浓郁的清香了，彼得原本松了一口气，他可以省掉很多麻烦，可是浴室的透明玻璃却让他很不自在。即使有分布地挂着密密麻麻的水珠，蒸汽也又厚又高，但是他依然能看到强壮高大的男人麦色的肉体。他眼神飘忽着快步挪到了飘窗旁的圆桌前，纱质的窗缦鼓动着，他俯身放下香槟桶，赶忙要离开，担心打扰了别的姑娘的生意。

他还没来得及捋一捋自己因为弯腰而被翘屁股顶的微微翻起的裙角，那具可见一斑的身躯就无声地袭击了他。彼得发出一声扭曲的尖叫，后知后觉地察觉浴室里停了水声，而他的背后积攒着一团潮湿的热量，“先、先生！您认错人了！请先放开我！”，在对方沉默的对抗下彼得奋力力拧动的身体险些踩不稳高跟鞋扭倒下去，一只粗壮的手臂穿过他的肚皮扶住侧腰，丝质的浴袍攒在男人青筋鼓起的手肘处。

彼得挂在男人的手臂上，把只有一根细带装饰的后背全然呈送给男人。湿润的额发上冷却的水珠和口中温热的唾液轨迹混乱地交织在他的皮肤上，彼得用力耸起的肩胛骨似乎是想要磕掉啃在他皮肉上的那排牙齿。

“不要！请您停下！”那舔吻不怀好意，彼得被舔湿的一只翅骨瑟瑟地抖动着，战功赫赫的唇舌乘胜追击，缠绕上两根细带的尾端系紧的蝴蝶结，叼住一根下垂的触角，轻易地将其肢解。彼得彻底放弃了礼貌的争取和交涉，开始声嘶力竭地示弱，妄图让他恐惧的惊叫穿透一层层厚重的墙壁传到他以为正在纵情的托尼的耳中，让他赶紧来解救自己。

服帖在胸乳上的轻薄布料彻底松垮下来，彼得噎了一声，他被按住了后颈，大动脉被大拇指疼痛地按压住，他绝望地卸了劲，任由男人给他取下胸衣。他的双手也不再徒劳地掐住横在腹前的手臂，颤抖着合抱在胸前，羞辱的泪水落到手背上。

他用力蜷缩起身体准备和走上前来的男人做殊死的搏斗，他的小臂内侧贴紧身体，把乳肉挤压地溢漾出来，即使被掐死，他也不会松手。但是男人只是从容地走到床边把那只黑色的胸衣丢到了窗外，窗缦抖动了一下，彼得就看不到它了。他挤干了眼眶里的泪水，羞愤又恐惧地看向这个行为古怪一言不发的男人，没想到看到了他的求救对象。

“斯……斯塔克先生……”彼得的口气里那九成九的惊讶和十足十的宽心让托尼怒火飙升。

“你跑啊？怎么不跑了？我看你怎么跑！”托尼吹胡子瞪眼地质问抽抽嗒嗒的小男孩，哦不小姑娘，都激动地破音了。

彼得害怕地要死，又委屈地不行，被托尼这么一骂，反而也生起气来了，收紧了抱在胸前的胳膊，坚贞无二，“你、你个流氓！”

托尼好笑地看着男孩守身如玉的样子，心里却有些苦涩地接受了彼得的指控。谁能想到事情会变成这个样子！这小孩给他的惊喜还少吗？托尼领养他的时候，可不会掰开他的腿看看他是不是有条女孩才应该有的小缝，他的简历上明确地写着“性别：男”啊。彼得初潮的时候，他比彼得本人还目瞪口呆。早在男孩的胸部变得不正常地柔软并且出现硬块的时候他就应该想到了！托尼承认自己先前对彼得疏于理会，还担心过自己在彼得双性特征出现的时候突然对他过分关心起来会不会有居心不良的嫌疑，但是这男孩特别高兴自己亲近，又聪明，又乖，托尼哪能不喜欢他。但是成年人的喜欢总是会出岔子的，没人知道他有多后悔那天醉酒后干的事儿，他甚至觉得自己没脸再见彼得了。

可那是前话了，不管用了。看看他现在的样子，托尼转着眼珠从上到下打量着，擦着亮色口红，高跟鞋，短裙，渔网丝袜，那件胸衣有没有的还有什么区别！彼得不知道怎么跟那老板娘撒谎，还是支棱着棕色的短发，估计是养父是多么地禽兽就用男孩特征来做保护色。但是短而卷的乖巧棕毛配上这一身托尼实在不想称之为衣服的东西，只能说老板娘太懂男人的审美了。整一出来卖的童妓！就算这个包间里的男人不是他，也不会放过这个小妖精的！

托尼越想越气，冲着男孩气势汹汹的脸咧嘴一笑，“是，你倒是很有本事，我教你那么多东西，结果还是靠这个吃饭？”托尼看着男孩梗起的脖子瞬间缩了回去，知道自己声音大了，但还是外强中干地斥责他，“你知道你多好买吗？我一个皮夹就能买你初夜！”

彼得这才瞪圆了眼，托尼不知道自己哪句话戳到了他的痛点，男孩支支吾吾了半天，“你把皮夹给出去了？”

托尼思维跟进了几秒才反应过来彼得这意思是自己买贵了，气得连话都说不出来只能干瞪眼。

“还还还有就是我不干这种事！”彼得伤心欲绝地把他自认为最难听的词汇加在自己的养父身上，“不是所有人都像你这么龌龊！”

托尼是真的被气笑了，他嗤嗤地从鼻孔里发出恨铁不成钢的笑声，“你简直是我见过最固执的小孩，被卖了还帮人家数钱。”

彼得一头雾水地看着怒气冲冲的男人突然跟个没事人一样踱到圆桌旁把香槟从冰桶里拎出来，冲着他扬了扬下巴，“那你能干什么？倒酒总会吧。”

“不是……你、我，你干什么呀！”托尼随手披了一件浴袍，健硕的胸膛和浓密的胸毛把衣襟撑得松垮地打开着，他坐在矮沙发上，一副从容不迫的样子等着男孩“服务”他。

“我付了钱。干你该干的事。”

“可是我的衣服——”

“那也叫衣服？动作快点。”

彼得浑身发着抖站在男人面前又气又委屈。他们真就变成了商品和买主，更可悲的是，彼得还觉得这男人亏了！他不耐烦的样子一点都不像被自己缠着讲物理题或者谈论星球大战的时候那么不攻自破，他的嘴角被牙齿啮地青紫，像是雪白的胸乳上浅色的青蓝血管。

金色锡纸和深绿色瓶身在他的眼中叠影重重，清晰了一秒又模糊起来。他弯腰耸肩拱背，想把浅色乳珠藏在大臂的内侧，可是当他伸长了手臂去够圆桌里侧的香槟杯的时候，托尼很引人注意地大幅度调整着坐姿，原本高傲地叠在一起的双腿十分不雅观地张开，一根粗大狰狞的性器顶开了浴袍直戳戳地闯进彼得的视线。彼得猛地闭上眼睛，惊惧地尖叫从喉咙里迸发出来，那只细长的香槟杯也应声落地摔得粉碎。

托尼无奈地看着彼得惊慌失措的样子，为了那只“价格不菲”的水晶杯。自己明晃晃的示意瞬间就被抛到了脑后。彼得喊着糟糕完蛋对不起俯跪在地板上去拾碎片，托尼眼疾手快地捉住了险些被割伤的美丽的手指，换来男孩迷茫的探视，这个微妙的体势让他不得不好好发挥一下。

“别去管那该死的杯子了，”他按住男孩的后颈，让那颗可爱的小脑袋不会挡住更加可爱的微微垂坠的乳房，“好好关心一下你的爹地不好嘛，宝贝。”

彼得认得那个大家伙，他曾经钻进自己的手心亲昵。发生那些之前，他正在卫生间里洗漱。吐掉漱口水，彼得想用毛巾擦掉嘴边的牙膏沫，可是他听到一阵虚浮杂乱的脚步声，托尼身上浑浊的气息冲散了牙膏的薄荷清香，把他的嘴唇牙齿和舌头搅和得黏糊糊水津津的。彼得的尾椎撞在洗手台上浑身的骨头都痛，托尼粗暴的揉弄和舔舐又把皮肉弄的痛痒，他难受又恐惧地哭泣着，虚握的左手圈不住男人勃热的性器，那玩意儿又粗又烫，还湿滑难捉。彼得抿着嘴抵抗戳在他唇涡上的龟头，双手狠狠扣在托尼的小腿上保持平衡，恨不得把他的腿毛都扯下来。

彼得的嘴唇被托尼的前液浸地湿润，水红色的口红稀释在透明的粘液中像是流动的异色树脂。托尼被彼得倔强的抵抗搞的心浮气躁，小家伙被地毯上的硬毛摩擦出紫红的小血斑的膝盖前就是锋利的水晶碎刃，从高跟鞋里脱落出来的脚跟奋力向上耸起保持着摇摇欲坠的平衡，脚面绷紧和踩在防水台上的前脚掌几乎呈九十度夹角，但是他因为脱力而高频率抖动的身体就是不肯松懈一度。托尼不忍心看到他的脚掌被磨出水泡或者是膝盖被刺进碎渣，心一横冒着被咬伤的风险顶开了男孩的牙关。

托尼被小腿上彼得掐出的月牙红痕痛得磨牙，就着鼓胀的龟头开辟出的通道口，深深地向里探去。男孩蠕动的嘴唇包裹住他的茎根，翻动的舌头怎么也躲不过盘虬的青筋跳动着的鞭打。托尼忍受着小腿上像是被锯齿草割伤的痛感，亲昵地托住男孩的后脑，呼唤着他的爱称：

“芭妮？宝贝，含松一点，爹地要开始动了。”

水晶杯的碎片就像是扎进了眼中一样反射着奇异的光线和影像，彼得被动吞吐着口中粗大腥重的肉棍，汗水泪水口水爆裂在透明尖角碎成水花。男人粗犷的呼吸和榨取在他口中充沛的水声像是邪恶的纶音，他渐渐跟上加速的节奏，酸痛着用力并拢跪立的双腿间变得酸涩，猛地溢漾出一股温热的水流浸注那片干涸。

托尼突然迈开了脚站立起来，彼得被阴茎卡住上颚也带高了脑袋，他的喉口开的更深，被男人从上往下狂乱地干着，终于一股微凉的精液顺着食道滑落。彼得咽下那口浓精的同时也喷出了大股的情液，他后仰跌坐在地上嘴里眼里都啪嗒啪嗒地滴落着液体，他的裙面滴落上白色的精斑，裙底掩盖着贴紧肚皮的性器和濡湿的内裤。

那种潮湿的紧致感很快就被从下身剥离了，托尼的大臂和手腕支撑在彼得的两只腋窝下，另一只手臂伸入了他的裙底。彼得吊挂在男人身上，即使站立着后脚跟又落入高跟鞋里，两个人悬殊的身高差还是强迫他微微踮起脚尖，他的胸乳贴紧男人坚硬的胸肌，两颗乳珠陷进软肉中。

彼得最终被安置在托尼的的大腿上，嘴里黏黏糊糊地哭着，屁股一落到爹地的身体上就抽搐着加紧了，紧贴在托尼大腿上的穴口洁净无毛，被男人粗硬蜷曲的汗毛刮得瘙痒不已。

“芭妮，爹地可爱的小兔子，”托尼让男孩的脑袋搁在自己的肩上，嘴唇亲吻着他红艳湿润的脸蛋，视线滑动在他红艳湿润性器上，在彼得粉红的手心中时隐时现，“你是不是一年四季都在发情的小兔子，爹地肏你的时候会排卵，不挨肏的时候靠意淫爹地的大鸡巴也能怀孕。”

“不……别说了，求你……”彼得抓紧自己激动地颤抖的性器，但是他的手腕却因为手中大幅跳动的性器而发抖。

“别弄疼自己，宝贝。”托尼轻易拨开了那只残酷的小手，柔情地覆盖上男孩还未完全成熟的小玩意儿，他专心致志地给男孩撸管，不去搭理那个需求更大的肉洞。湿滑的小口嚅嗫着卷进他的腿毛，嘬住他的腿肉，把他的大腿舔地又湿又黏。

“啊！好痛！”彼得抻直了脖子发出一声清醒的惨叫，托尼的指甲掐住了他的龟头，剧烈的酸痛踏过快感腐朽的残骸，唤回了彼得飘忽的神志。

彼得忍住反胃的不适垂下眼帘收录他们紧紧粘连的身体。他因为疼痛而耸起的胸膛送进托尼的口中，那些胡渣在他的乳肉上戳刺出红色星点，乳头上的触痛和酥痒让他想到跳动在牙舌间的草莓味橡皮糖。他的眼皮最终沉痛地合上，因为男人的手指摸到了他最难受的地方，男人狠掐在阴茎上的那一下让他的阴穴幸灾乐祸地高潮不已，彼得抬起屁股，让男人的指尖和穴肉有更深入的接触。

“今天晚上爹地让你当个合格的小姑娘，”托尼捏着彼得的屁股蛋，鼻尖滑动在彼得双乳之间，他的上腹喷洒着男人粗重色情的宣言，“让你用你这个湿乎乎的小洞高潮。”

彼得的哀鸣又像是交配中的雌兽，又像是垂死的猎物。他得到了托尼一个带有安抚意味的侵略性的吻。他半软的性器抵在托尼又精神起来的大东西上，不论色差还是尺寸都有一种温馨的匹配感。

男孩沉浸的投入感让托尼心悸不已，但是他窜动的怒气不是那么容易消解的。他坐在卡座上看着那个小身影闪进厕所，害怕有人尾随其后；他在浴室里淋澡，害怕迷糊的小家伙走错房间闹出乌龙；他看着彼得敬职敬业地放下香槟桶，害怕在这个房间里的人不是自己。他用力吮吸着彼得纤薄的嘴唇，亲得男孩喉咙里滚动着细小的呼噜声。

彼得被男人松开的时候转动着舌头找回了呼吸的功能，他微微上翻的眼白还没倒饬过来，就像是被利矢刺穿脖颈的天鹅一样发出凄厉的哀叫。坚硬的棱角和极致的低温让彼得觉得自己被一条冰凌贯穿了，托尼被冰冻后残留着体温的手指揉捏着他的阴蒂，肉穴艰难地收缩着用自体高温融解着冰冷的酷刑。

托尼托住他浑圆弹滑的小屁股蛋，像是提溜一只小兔子一样把他腾空抱起。彼得环着他的腰夹的更紧，嘴里胡乱地呓语，冰块融化的温水一滴竟然都没泄出来。当他几近赤裸的身体接触到丝滑的绸缎床面的时候又被男人迎面压住小幅度弹跳了几下，精疲力竭的穴口终于在几下高频率的紧缩后抽搐着涌出了大量的水渍，浸透了一小片床褥。

“你这个能流水的小婊子。”托尼抱起那两条浮软的细白长腿，压在男孩冷露浸透的花蕊一般玫红的脸蛋两旁，亲了亲拉伸到极致的腿窝，伸出舌尖接住了男孩泄出的清液，像是热水冲的薄荷茶一样清沁，他忍不住覆上嘴唇去吸允，男孩的肚皮在他的头顶高高地弹起。

彼得扯着床单沙哑地尖叫，声音像是被锋利的爪子划伤了一样破碎。他的前端硬地滴水，但是阴穴汹涌的快意让他无暇顾及那份较之能够容忍的胀痛，他今天晚上是爹地的小兔子，小童妓，小杯子。彼得断断续续地打着哭嗝，那个造访过他的手心和喉口的巨大坚硬的肉棍抵住他失禁般倾泻的洞口，他的爹地，他的饲主，他的客人，他的所有者，用一种急迫但又不失余韵的语调高高地在他身上宣布：“彼得，我要把你操到怀孕。”

“不要，求求你求求你，爹地，不要啊啊啊啊！”

彼得的肚子里像是塞进了一根粗大的弹簧，弹进最深处又缩回洞口，在他的宫口砸下一记痛击又在穴口温柔地厮磨着。彼得被那两个沉甸甸的肉蛋打得屁股发痒，男人茂盛浓密的耻毛湿淋淋地刺在他的会阴和臀缝间。

托尼没想过对他温柔，他要让男孩记住这个糟糕的羞耻的混乱的初夜。一道暗红的血色顺着彼得粉红的肛口流到床单上，托尼知道这个给男孩开苞的夜晚一定要做全套。

彼得被顶的喉口泛酸，男人的双手就像是一对木枷仅仅筘住他的双乳，在上面留下狰狞的红色圈狠。他又痛又爽，理智全无，甚至没意识到自己什么时候射了一肚皮。他不停地呼唤着爹地，他已经意识不到在肏自己的人是谁，他只知道这个时候只有托尼能救他。

托尼松开压在男孩腿弯上的手掐在他摆动的腰间，支起上半身开始深而快地冲撞因为摩擦而红肿而更加紧致的穴道，男孩的腿松垮地挂在他的大腿上。他想让男孩平坦的腹部鼓起来，那个可爱的浅浅的肚脐凸出来，在男孩温暖的子宫中填点什么，他的阴茎，他的精液，他的孩子。他被宫口的肌肉咬的浑身失力，鼻翼上生满了虚弱的汗珠，可是强守的精门还是能够支撑他撞击高热的壶口，把男孩肏地昏厥过去，最终痛快地射进男孩身体的最深处。

托尼扭住男孩的身体和他一起侧躺在床上，他暂时休整的性器被男孩的宫口筘住抽不出来，浸泡在男孩温热的淫水和自己黏重的精水中。彼得在昏厥中抖着肩膀伸出舌尖持续地陷入高潮，终于松懈下来之后虚弱地咳嗽着恢复了一点清醒，因为托尼小心翼翼但是一鼓作气地从男孩的体内抽了出来。

“爹地……”彼得的嘴唇被咸咸的眼泪浸地发干发涩，他舔了舔嘴唇，苦涩的味道让他更加口渴，“我要喝水，我好渴……”

托尼任劳任怨地从床上翻起来，去给彼得倒水，换在平时他是绝不会伺候别人的。彼得连呼吸的时候都觉得嗓子要被气流撕裂了，难受地捏住脖子掉眼泪。

托尼把水杯送到他的手中，彼得双手捧住杯子往嘴边送，喝了两口就差点把水杯扔出去，“不——你干什么——”

“喝水，都快变成公鸭嗓子了，还说话。”托尼瞪了他一眼，继续抬高男孩的右腿，“我检查一下你有没有受伤，你流血了。”

彼得紧张地一口水都咽不下去，他害怕不知道那里面受伤了应该怎么办。而且他真的很疼，托尼用手指撑开他的穴口的时候像是被针扎了一样疼，他张着冒烟的嗓子，不知所措地看着埋头在他腿间琢磨的男人。

“没有事。”托尼轻柔地闭合起那个小洞，“只是处女膜破了。”

彼得没有力气说话，“你……”

“我进入了你的子宫，射在了里面。彼得，你会给我生孩子。”托尼完全能猜到彼得苦着一张脸会问出什么话，干脆地回答了他，机械生硬地像是在做报告。

“但是宝贝，”彼得惊恐受伤地像是下一秒就要破碎的样子让托尼心疼，他爱他的小家伙，他的小伙子他的小姑娘，他独一无二的彼得，“这次不太一样，你愿意吗？你愿意和我回家，愿意和我做爱，愿意给我生孩子吗？”

彼得看着这个高傲的男人，他坐在床的另一边，赤裸的身体像是狩猎时的亚当。托尼的眼睛里像是这些年来一样盛满了自己脏兮兮的幼稚的脸蛋。

“我、我愿意给你生孩子，爹地。”

END.


End file.
